Голден Харвест/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Затмение Луны Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png Golden Harvest bobbing for apples S02E04.png Derpy plug S2E4.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Настоящие сёстры Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale S2E05.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Berryshine S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Пони из высшего общества Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png Rarity thing S2E9.png Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png День семьи Long line S2E12.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Daisy running S02E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Lily running S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing -smile as wide as a mile- S02E18.png Pinkie Pie -does anypony have a toupee-- S02E18.png Confused background ponies -toupee-- S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Настоять на своём Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Давно пора Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies 2 S2E24.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png |index}} en:Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 2 Категория:Галереи персонажей